poniesofcloudsdalefandomcom-20200214-history
Skysound
=Personality= ---- Skysound is quite a shy pony, she is very nervous around new people, however when she is around close friends she really comes out of her shell and can really have fun. She rarely does anything too brave and much prefers just sitting at home, drinking tea, rather than adventuring. Recently she has recieved some werecat blood from Seraphina Longhart, which saved her life but gave her some properties of a werecat, without fully turning her. =History= ---- Origins Skysound was born in Manehatten, she is a pegasus and was born to two pegasi parents. She lived in Manehatten right up until she came to Ponyville. At a late age, Sky developed a cutie mark in the shape of a semi-quaver, which led to her developing a talent in the playing of musical instruments, but chiefly, composing music and singing. Before leaving Manehatten she had composed several pieces which are commonly used in mainstream theater productions. The royalties earned from these keep her with more than enough money. She can be kind and generous but also very shy when meeting new people, however, she can be quite playful around close friends. She is often quite sensitive and sometimes can be prone to fall into depression. Childhood and Cutiemark Story Sky always tells other ponies that her cutie mark story is 'noithing special', however, Sky revealed to James Copper the events which led to her gaining her cutie mark, the story also revealing how she lost her right eye. When she was still in school, Sky's teacher decided that it would be nice for the large class to leave the city on a school trip; she planned to take them to a valley not far outside of Manehatten where they could spend the day, mostly just having fun. Soon after the class' arrival they were attacked by an indescribable creature that reportedly attacked and consumed Sky's only friend before anypony knew what was happening. The monster then turned on Skysound, picking her up in its left claw by her head, causing its talon to puncture her eye, thereby destroying the eye beyond repair and causing Sky to faint When she awoke she saw her teacher attempting to lure the creature away from the children who seemed to mostly be gathered around, near Skysound, crying and terrified. Sky saw the devestation and was distraught. She felt she had to do something, even though she was dizzy and disorientated from blood loss, so she picked up her voice and started to sing. The song stopped the children crying, seeming to put them in a trance and the monster turned towards Sky. He also seemed tranced (along with the teacher) and eventually slithered off, back into the forest, after which Sky blacked out again. She was rushed to the hospital and her life was saved, however, her eye was lost. Many of her school friends seemed to have blocked out the memory, and it was never talked about in Sky's home. Skysound was bullied to no end in subsequent schools for her lack of an eye and is very cautious not to let people find out. Her long fringe used to cover her missing eye, however it was accidently cut, so she has taken to wearing a bandage on her face for the forseeable future. She often cries, remembering the traumatic experience. First friends Her reason for going to Ponyville was because an old close friend who had moved there had invited her to their birthday. After stepping off the train she decided to go and try one of the Sugar Cube Corner's wide-sung cakes, so she stopped a passerby and asked for directions. Styx Sparker offered to take her to the cake shop, where he bought her some cakes. Since the cakes needed time to be made, the pair then headed to Sky's house. Sky's liking of various teas led her to bring along a pack of lemon and ginger tea, which she brewed up for Styx and herself. Promptly, they returned to SCC (Sugar Cube Corner) to pick up the cakes, whilst sitting outside eating them, Styx introduced Sky to his friend Jayfeathr who accompanied the two for the short time following. After a short conversation about Styx's and Sky's musical talent, Styx decided to get a performance for Sky in front of the whole of Ponyville. Sky declined politely but Styx insisted and took her to see the stage manager who agreed to the proposition. need to verify the meeting of [[ThemelHuish]] Reasons for staying After her first adventure with her new friends, she decided to stay as she found Ponyville more fulfilling of a place to be, Manehatten having gotten her down a lot of the time. Her adventure with her trio led to them becoming good friends, they are often seen in each others company, smiling and having a good time. Early adventures Recently, Sky met Fire Star, Alecneeded and Spiral Hoovesneeded. These three, Sky, Styx and some other ponies were hanging around by the pond. The other ponies left as it was becoming late, however the five ponies decided to stay for a while. Fire was sitting on a cloud, watching over her friends, Spiral had walked off looking upset and Styx, after talking to Spiral, had flown off to a field a short ways away to be alone. Sky and Alec were left alone by the pond, where Sky moved close to Alec and they started talking to each other, the romantic scene was peaceful, with the two ponies obviously in love. During this time, a manticore had attempted to attack Styx, Fire (who saw the danger approach from her vantage point) swooped in and defended Styx. After a short while of fighting Styx was knocked flying into the pond. Alec, being an ash pony, was horrendously allergic to water yet dived in to save the near-unconscious Styx. He dragged him out and they both collapsed on the bank. Fire and Spiral (Who had come to Fire's aid with the help of her wolves) managed to defeat the manticore, Spiral taking serious wounds and Fire was damaged a little. Fire carried Spiral back to where Alec and Styx lay with Sky worrying over them. Styx had just been killed by the manticore poison and Alec lay, dying. Fire carried Styx to the hospital and Spiral had her wolves take her, yet Alec informed Sky that a hospital couldn't help him and resigned to die. Sky held Alec as he crumbled into ash and cried, sitting among his remains by the pond-side. All the while, a pony by the name of Axrneeded had been sitting by a tree, and had seemingly seen the whole scene, whilst eating out of a box of cereal the whole time. After a short time had passed (the other RP had ended, this is where the second half was started) the described scene is of Sky in a Ponyville bar drinking cranberry juice, where Fire comes in and sits by Sky and discusses the previous events. After a short time Spiral arrives and is taken outside for a small talk with Fire- Sky overhears their conversation and yells to the barpony "Get me your hardest pineapple juice!" After being carted home by Themelhuish and Firestar, she was visited in her dreams by the spirit of Styx, who informed her that he could be brought back to life with the help of "the Princess of the Night". Sky decided to journey, with a pony who went by the name "Clockwork" and the recently acquired friend, Axr. Just after they started their quest, they were stopped by Firestar and Alec, Fire insisted that the pony was Alec, but Sky dismissed her. They journeyed into the Everfree forest and stumbled upon a portal, which, upon entering, seemed to transport them to a cave, which transpired to be an airship that was floating above Ponyville, above the clouds. Inside, a machine was showing images of different parts of Ponyville, Sky saw Alec sketch her name into a patch of dirt, causing her to realize it was him. Clockwork, luckily, knew how to pilot it and landed it safely by the hospital. Upon exiting the hospital, Sky was greeted by the sight of Styx's visible ghost being guided by Fire and some other ponies into the hospital to find his body. Assured that her friend would live again, she set off to find Alec. She walked to where she had seen him, by the pond and sure enough; Alec and Spiral Hooves are sitting on the bank where Sky had held Alec while he died. Seeing the pair seeming so contented to sit together, their bodies close, Sky felt defeated. She slumped down by a tree, at which Axr was already sitting. Alec looked over and saw Sky, getting up and running over to her, he (determined to prove who he was) tried to speak to her, but Sky rejected his words, with tears spilling from her eye. Alec left, stunned at her rejection. Sky decided that she was going to return to Manehatten, her time in Ponyville over. She packed all of her things, leaving her flute, which held the memories of her and Alec, on her bed. She made her way to the train station and was about to leave when Alec approached her to say goodbye. Sky decided to stay after talking with Alec, they became friends again, however, their relationship remained finished. Later, Sky talked with Spiral, telling her that she had overheard Fire discussing Spiral's love for Alec with her at the bar, and that seeing them together was what upset her. Sky returned to her home and unpacked her things again, her eye fell upon the flute she had left behind and she smiled in the knowledge that her time in Ponyville, surrounded by friends, would continue. please correct me if I've remembered wrong ^^' Felidae's Plight. One day Skysound was collecting mushrooms when Creed frightened her, causing her to drop all of her mushrooms. Creed apologised and offered Sky access to take whatever she wanted from his stockpile of vegitation. After politely declining, Sky was basically kidnaped by Creed and taken along to where Creed was due to meet up with Felidae (Seraphina Longhart), Red Velvet , Huu and Argos. Felidae knew Skysound from the time she was better known as Seraphina, however Sky didn't recognise Felidae. The team ventured through a dungeon, disabling traps and working their way deeper, throughout most of this time, Sky was huddled down, terrified, on the back of the large werecat, Felidae. After the dungeons boss had been defeated the team ventured across a large crystal ball which seemed dormant, except in its ability to attract enchanted items. Huu's brush was attracted towards the ball and, not wanting her friend to get near the ball, Felidae knocked the crystal ball to the other end of the room, and by doing to triggering a trap. "The words echoed across the dimly lit room "You've met with a terrible fate... havent you?" Felidae informed Sky of who she was, and made the promise that she would "Be home by dinner time" to Red Velvet, then was sucked into the ball and was forced into "The Fade" where she walks around the seemingly vacant, misty, greyscaled ponyville. From the Fade Felidae could sense the life force of ponies in the mortal world and eventually learned to make herself materialise for short periods in the corresponding place she had occupied in the Fade. After a discussion with Skysound and Starslash during one of her brief appearences, the pair volunteered to try to help her escape the Fade. They went to Twilight's library and returned with the knowledge of the seperator of the two dimensions, known as "The Veil". The pair hoped that the Veil would be better documented than the Fade and that their research could continue, however, Felidae had been working from her side and had found out a more substantial amount of things, including how for mortal ponies to enter the Fade, what would happen if they did, what else lived in the fade, and, most importantly, how to get Felidae out of it. Skysound and Starslash need to gather more resources and perhaps more ponies willing to help them before they attempt to rescue Felidae. Miscellaneous happenings. Felidae and Sky. While Sky was at home one day, Feli appeared, materializing out of the Fade. After a brief talk with her, Felidae initated forced lesbian sexual intercourse with Sky. Sky tried to resist at first but Feli was too strong, and eventually Sky relaxed and started to enjoy it. At the end Sky was happy, but later felt extreme guilt at cheating on Copper, who later reported hearing the two having sex. Copper left Skysound when he was sure of what happened. Rescuing Camp and Star. During a short trip to Saddle Araibia, Camp was captured by a gang and forced to work as their slave. Starslash attempted to rescue Camp but was subdued and forced to work as the gang's slave by means of a shock collar. After finding Star's cell phone, Sky and Felidae tracked them to Saddle Araibia and Felidae rescued the pair whilst Skysound stood around being useless. As the ponies were about to leave they were attacked, the gang member threw a knife which chopped off Sky's fringe, she quickly closed her right eye before her friends saw it. She lept on the gang member, enraged and was about to hurt him, she opened her eye, however Felidae pulled Sky out the way before she could do anything, leaving the guard gibbering, though. She quickly closed her eye but Felidae insisted that they "talk later" about it. Sky is trying to grow her fringe out again to cover her eye, but as a temporary measure at least, she has wrapped it in a bandage. =Relationships and Friendships= ---- Family *Night Shade: Sky's ex-brother (now sister), they get on very well and she is with Gen. Valkyrie. *Gen. Valkyrie: Brother-in-law-to-be, they get on well when they do talk. *Campfire: Sky's nephew, they like each other very much and often play together. She feeds him lots of apples. *Starslash: Sky's sister, they get on very well, Star is currently in a relationship with Darkmind. Partners/Interests *Alec: Never official, he died before they confessed their love to each other. *Styx: Is one of Sky's best friends, he loves her but shes confused between him and Cooper. *Cooper: Has not known Sky very long, however they quickly became friends, and he fell in love with her. *Maj. Copper: Has, since his return, fallen for Sky. She does not know he loves her. Sky accepted his love and they became partners. They love each other very much. Copper broke up with Sky when he found out about what Felidae has done. Copper and Skysound got back together soon after, only to be parted when their ages were regressed. They quickly fell back in love though, deciding to date. *Fec Feverman: Love you Fec! <3 Friends *Styx: First pony Sky met, they're very close. *Jay: He and Sky are friends, Jay loves Sky. *Anita: Anita (or Ani) Is Sky's best friend, however she's rarely about... *Fire: Fire Star is another very close friend of Sky. *Spiral Hooves: Spiral is a friend of Sky's however they dont talk much. *Cooper: A recent friend of Sky's, she likes his sensetiveness, he loves her. *Salty: ...He's there... sometimes... *Alec: Alec (after coming back to life) and Sky decided to part ways, however when they speak they are seen to be very close to one another. *Darkmind: They met and became friends. They like to exchange music. *Maj. Copper: Copper recently came home from the gryphon war, he knows Sky because of her brother's and sister's involvement in the marines. Enemies Thankfully Skysound hasn't made any enemies as of yet. =Trivia= ---- Skysound has developed a taste for fruit juices when she is feeling down or depressed, sometimes calling out for the bars "hardest pineapple juice". After one heavy drinking session she had managed to become drunk, somehow, on the sheer amount of juice. The order of juices from weakest to strongest (which is also a useful way of telling how bad she is feeling) is as follows: Apple juice, Orange juice, Cranberry Juice, Pineapple juice and Peach juice. She sometimes composes songs just for her friends when she thinks they may need it, such as a personalized lullaby (she likes singing and writing lullabies) when they're feeling down to soothe them and relax them, also serving them the right kind of tea to comfort them. Sky dabbles in herbalism a small bit, mostly just making cures for hangovers, headaches and minor alements. Very few people have seen Sky's right eye, it was usually hidden under her fringe but since that was cut off she has taken to wearing a bandage over her eye to hide it. Under the bandage she seems to be lacking an eye which she lost at the same time she gained her cutie mark. Category:Pegasus Category:Pony Category:Old RP Universe